In a mounting arrangement known from U.S Pat. No. 4,506,938, a socket is cemented to the pcb and receives both a contact interface member equipped with conductive interconnecting elements and the chip carrier, together with a compression spring which acts on the chip carrier to clamp the interface member between said pcb and said chip carrier with the interconnecting elements in electrical contact both with interface contacts on the chip carrier and contact pads on the pcb. In practical form the known arrangement is relatively complicated and there is risk of non-uniformly distributed clamping forces acting at the electrical interfaces.
A similar mounting arrangement is disclosed in European Patent Specification EP-B-0105628, in which an interface member is secured at each corner by a bolt to a pcb. An intergrated circuit chip carrier is then clamped against the interface member by a resilient lid which is sprung under each bolt head. Such a mounting is, in practice, similarly complicated to the above-mentioned known arrangement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,560 there is disclosed a further arrangement in which a chip carrier is clamped via an interface member to a pcb. However, in this arrangement the interconnecting elements of the interface member are permenently connected to the pcb by soldering.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for mounting a chip carrier to a pcb.